Nada es Eterno
by Patty Ramirez de Chiba
Summary: Lo nuestro es simple Monotonia, costumbre quizas, prometi no llorar y no lo consegui...Una cita que anunciaba una despedida, un adios que se veia venir por que en esta vida todo lo que comienza debe terminar


(｡◕‿◕ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ｡).ღღ

**DISCLAIMER : LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO CON EL ANIMO DE DAR VIDA A LO QUE SE ME OCURRE.**

(｡◕‿◕ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ｡).ღღ

Era un día muy frio, el invierno azotaba las calles de Tokio…Parecía que el clima estaba muy acorde al animo de una hermosa chica rubia de expresivos ojos azules. Estaba ahí parada junto a la ventana viendo la nieve caer, mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas por mas que intentaba contenerlas, le resultaba a estas alturas imposible.

En un rato iría rumbo a la cafetería para encontrarse con el culpable de semejante estado…y eso dolía por que sabía que este era un adiós definitivo, un adiós necesario pero de aquellos que duelen en el alma.

La relación empezó con un estira y afloja por parte de ambos, ella se enamoro desde que lo vio por primera vez, desde que sus ojos azules se toparon con esos ojos color esmeralda se propuso hacer todo a su alcance para ganarse su corazón.

Con un poco de perseverancia y determinación lo logro, lo tenia a el a Yaten Kou; no era el hombre mas "Tierno" del mundo pero ¿Qué importaba? Ella simplemente lo amaba. Por ahí dicen que una relación es de dos, y que cierto era aquello… en algún punto de esto la relación estaba resultando bastante "Monótona" siendo el quien decidiera terminar con aquello de una vez por todas la había citado en la cafetería.

Mina no era tonta, y sabia perfectamente lo que sucedería y a pesar de su dolor, a pesar de amarlo tanto intentaba aceptarlo quería que esta fuese una despedida "Normal" sin llantos pero ¿Podría ser de esa manera?.

Realmente era muy difícil saberlo por mas que se lo había planteado terminaba hecha un mar de lagrimas. Pero no había vuelta atrás, su relación con Yaten hoy llegaría a su fin y ella había "Prometido no llorar". No estaba segura de ¿Cómo le haría? Pero rogaba a todos los santos tener la fuerza para contenerse. Limpio aquellas lagrimas que no dejaban de caer y decidió cambiarse pues se le hacia tarde para su cita…Una cita en la que no debería llorar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(｡◕‿◕ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ｡).ღღ

Yaten llegaba a aquella cafetería en donde tantas veces estuvo en compañía de la rubia, cualquiera podía pensar de el que era un insensible pero no era el caso; con Mina conoció, sintió y vivio cosas que jamás quizás repetiría… pero honestamente aquella relación no daba para mas. Ahora sabia que aceptar tener una relación con ella literalmente había sido un error…el no era ese tipo de persona que se dejaba convencer pero la rubia fue muy perseverante.

Seria tonto decir que no sintió algo por ella…! Si le gustaba!, pero entre gustar y amar la diferencia era abismal. Por eso la había citado hoy para poner punto final a esto, sabia que tenia que prepararse para una escena muy peculiar quizás llanto acompañado con gritos…pero no estaba dispuesto a que la situación avanzara mas de lo que ya estaba. Así que se sentó a esperar quizás y con un poco de suerte todo saldría relativamente bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(｡◕‿◕ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ｡).ღღ

Decidió caminar para llegar a la cafetería después de todo no estaba muy lejos de casa, pensando tontamente que quizás "Retrasaría" lo inevitable. Muy en el fondo sabia que ya no tenia caso… pero ¿Cómo se deja ir a la persona que se ama? —se preguntaba en el camino—ella no tenia la respuesta y nadie en el universo por ahora. Iba decidida a no llorar y a despedirse con una sonrisa aunque se estuviera quebrando por dentro…por que había prometido "No llorar"

Antes de entrar a la cafetería dio un suspiro tan hondo… intentando ahogar con ello las lágrimas y una vez hecho entro. Ahí estaba el en la mesa de siempre, su corazón se acelero tanto pero tuvo que controlarse. Se dirigió hacia el con pasos que intentaba fueran firmes… pero temía que sus piernas la traicionaran.

Sus miradas se encontraron y un silencio incomodo los invadió ninguno se atrevía a decir nada.

—Puntual como siempre —hablo el platinado intentando sonar casual, ella solo atino a sonreír sentándose frente a el—Ordene tu chocolate con canela y un tiramisu

—Gracias —respondió notando las cosas ya servidas en la mesa—No era necesario, he comido algo antes de venir—sonrió o intento hacerlo, dirigiendo su vista a la ventana, no sabia que decir—Pues, tu dirás Yaten

Yaten no sabia que decir pensó que aquello seria fácil pero teniéndola frente a el ya no lo era, sabia que Mina aspiraba a algo mas pero el no pretendía dárselo. Por el simple hecho de que para el la rubia no era la indicada.

—No es fácil para mi estar aquí—expreso—la verdad es que no se como empezar—respondió frustrado

—Creo que para ninguno de los dos lo es

—Mina…—intentaba ordenar aquellas palabras—sabes bien que lo intentamos, lo intente—la miro—pero siento que esto no esta funcionando no para mi—soltó—No es mi intención hacerte daño solo soy claro al respecto

—Lo entiendo Yaten—comento mientras intentaba y rogaba no dejar salir las lagrimas—una relación es de dos, y de tu parte no hay amor ni lo hubo—un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta—Yo me ilusione, me deje llevar

—Desde hace tiempo siento que estoy contigo por costumbre—hablo con claridad—creo que no es justo esto para ninguno de los dos, no voy a negar que ha sido lindo conocerte pero…Ya paso, lo nuestro no es mas que una simple rutina

Ella no contestaba nada, solo miraba la taza que estaba frente a ella, ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo sin llorar?

—Mina, dime lo que sea tu silencio me…

—No te sientas culpable—lo interrumpió con una sonrisa que lejos estaba de serlo—Tienes razón, solo que te confieso que… No quiero perderte—susurro—pero no puedo perder lo que no he tenido

—Quiero que seas feliz Mina—hablo con suavidad, tomando su mano—te lo mereces, se cuanto te duele esto pero créeme era necesario

—Lo se… —respondió—entonces no hay mas que decir, te deseo lo mejor del mundo Yaten—se puso de pie—Es hora de marcharme

—Si quieres puedo acompañarte a casa —se ofreció sabiendo que el clima afuera no era el mejor

—No, si lo haces no podre dejarte ir—confeso— es mejor así—lo miro con tristeza y nostalgia—Adiós Yaten —lo miro por ultima vez, ya que probablemente pasaría mucho tiempo antes de encontrarse de nuevo

Y ella salió de esa cafetería sin ver hacia atrás… el la vio irse, sin decir mas. La seguía con la mirada desde la ventanilla de aquel lugar. Era doloroso lo que acababa de pasar, pero necesario. Estaba aturdido por que esperaba una escena de llanto… pero no la hubo, aun así sabía lo difícil que decir adiós le estaba resultando a ella… pero era lo mejor. Pago la cuenta y salió de ahí rumbo a su departamento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(｡◕‿◕ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ｡).ღღ

Mina caminaba de regreso a casa no sabia como había hecho para no llorar… pero lo agradecía. Llego a su casa y ahí en su habitación soltó todo el llanto que había aguantado, todo el dolor que se había guardado de camino a casa…Se le había roto el corazón… pero la vida era así y mas al enamorarse. Lloro hasta desahogarse… y a pesar de lo que estaba sufriendo entendía que había sido lo mejor, Todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar.

"**Nada es Eterno"…** había prometido no llorar, pero no lo cumplió por que a pesar de todo ella lo amaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(｡◕‿◕ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** M&Y…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ｡).ღღ

**Hola! Honestamente les diré que esto solo fluyo, quizás sea lo mas incoherente que haya escrito, no lo se… creo que culpare a mis hormonas por semejante cosa XD. Muchas gracias a quienes lean esta locura, que salió en vez de avanzar en otra cosa. **

**Nos vemos lueguito.**


End file.
